


A different Kind of Passenger

by P90



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90
Summary: What if Joan accepted Morse's offer of a lift in the ep Passenger and what if she accepted his proposal from a year earlier noncanon ending
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday
Kudos: 8





	A different Kind of Passenger

As Morse watched Thursday walk out of the Jag and into his house he saw Joan exiting at the same time there was a brief greeting between them and that was it. Joan noticed Morse still in the car and gave a tap on the window. Morse looked up and said "Oh Hello" Joan smiled in return. "Can I offer you a lift?" Morse offered. "Uh yeah why not" Joan replied hopping in the front. There was no denying in Morse's mind she looked a cracker in her blue and white striped mini dress. Her legs looked so long and fabulous in the matching heels. As they drove through Oxford all the way up to Joan's flat Morse took the time to break the ice. "Who else is going to be at this flatwarming is it going to be people you knew at school or friends from the bank or"? He stopped short in order to give Joan a chance to respond.

Joan responded quickly "Yeah some that used to work at the bank and a couple of mates from school. The odd bunch of friends and boyfriends of my flatmates yeah". She smiled at bit before carrying on "I did invite Jim Strange and Shirley Trewlove but they had other plans that night. Morse nodded in understanding he did feel a bit wary going to a place full of people he hadn't met before or had even heard of. He wasn't the biggest party goer either and he wondered if he made the right choice accepting Joan's invite but he couldn't let her down now even if going to her flat felt like an alien place and not like the aliens in that sci fi programe with the man with funny pointed ears Jim Strange had been watching lately. At least Morse wasn't wearing red at the moment otherwise he would not have lasted long survival wise. 

The only person he knew that was going to be there was someone he had know a fair while since he started working with her father. It didn't help that he had loved her so much since the affair at the Wessex Bank and that he failed to stop her from leaving that morning and he failed to tell her how he felt about her.

"How's your latest case going?" Joan asked a moment later. Morse could only reply with "Complicated" by complicated he of course meant the number of murders which may or may not be revelavant to each other including a cold one from before he came back to Oxford and met Thursday. "So many murders that may not be connected with each other and a lorry hijack and to top it all we've been ordered to work with a couple of fanatical idiots from the robbery division". "Oh dear that bad eh?" Joan replied with a smile.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Morse answered with another smile to match. Joan took that moment to change the subject. "That foppy looking copper I spoke to once during The Roxy case" she said "that wasn't by any chance the new guy that Jim told me about"?

Morse could tell Joan meant George Fancy. "That's him alright and as for foppy I'm not sure but he doesn't look very promising I think your dad reckons if I get made DI then Fancy will end up being my bagman but I can't help but think he would be a better fit for Jim than me." Joan then suddenly giggled "He called me Miss Thursday when he spoke to me and here was me thinking he got the habit from you". Morse could only blush at that he had called Joan Miss Thursday once too many times in the last few years he had known her and much as he knew she hated being called it he wished he could break the habit while he could. She looked so much more fresher than last he saw her which was in casualty. "It would be fairly obvious yes" Morse replied with a chuckle. "He's too easily distracted though by so many things". "Including a certain bombshell of a WPC?" Joan asked with an amused grin. She clearly meant Trewlove. "No doubt" Morse said seriously "but I don't think he is her type".

"Well you never can tell who's types who's" Joan counted gently "Opposites do attract you know" Morse couldn't argue with that he was certainly the opposite of Joan and more in tune with Wagner and Mozart than with pop culture.

As they reached Joan's flat block Joan took that moment to bring up a different topic. "Remember that night I came to your flat and you asked me to marry you?" Morse remembered that night all too well and his so called proposal wasn't very well thought out. God knows how he proposed to Susan. "It wasn't a very good proposal more of a suggestion" Morse admitted. Joan took that moment to stroke his face and said softly "If the circumstances were more ideal I would have most certainly said yes". Morse could only let out a small sigh from her touch. He knew all too well that Joan went through a nightmare last year which escalated from the bank robbery to leaving Oxford to culminate with Ray Morton striking her and forcing her out the flat. 

"It wasn't out of pity Joan when I proposed" Morse said at last taking her hand which felt warm in his own. "I genuninely meant it it was out of love and feelings for you". Without thinking he then kissed her but thankfully she returned the favour. When they parted gently Morse took the plunge and asked "What about now a year down the line would you have said yes". Joan smiled and kissed him again "Let's just say I'll think about it and if you bring a ring to the party I'll give you my answer then". She whispered. "If Mum and Dad ask when we tell them I'll say that we started seeing each other when I came back from Leamington and then you proposed at the party." It sounded like a good story but Morse hated lying to Thursday but if he wanted to be with Joan he would have to use a little deceit. So with that he nodded and smiled at the idea and then Joan got out the car and stopped a moment to blow a kiss at Morse and winked.

Morse felt as though he was on air at the moment and felt a spring in his step as he drove back to his and Strange's flat.

At The Party

As promised Morse made it to the party with two bottles in both hand and his mother's old engagement ring in his back pocket. He had given it to Susan who then gave it back to him undoubtly told to by Caroline Bryce Morgan. After navigating his way up the stairs through the many guests invited to the affair he successfully found his hopeful soon to be wife looking stunning as ever talking to a couple of people. When she greeted him and kissed him which surprised him but pleased him all the same and after giving him a beer. Joan took him in hand up the stairs to the roof. After bantering about the view from the roof and noticing Joan's friend Claudine arguing with her boyfriend and slapping him. Morse took the time to take out the ring and was halfway to getting on bended knee when Joan instantly took the ring and placed on her finger. "This can count as my something old and burrowed" She giggled. Morse could only smile in return "Is that a yes then"? He asked hopefully. Joan leapt into his arms and kissed him again "Will that do for yes?" She asked with an evil grin.

Morse took that time to stroke her hair and kiss her again in response. "Will you stay the night"? Joan asked hoping not to sound too needy. She let out a soft purr as Morse ran his hand up her leg and up her skirt as he kissed her neck

Thankfully Morse did stay the night, He and Joan announced the engagement during the party much to the surprise of her guests, Fred and Win bought Joan and Morse's story word for word as hoped and a year later after the Murder of George Fancy was finally solved they married at St Eligus

The End


End file.
